This invention relates to an adjustable bed and, more particularly, to an improvement in the position controlling mechanism of such a bed which facilitates movement of the bed into a variety of positions.
Adjustable beds are widely used in hospitals and the like in order to accommodate positioning of an occupant of a bed in a variety of positions. Heretofore, adjustable beds have provided for either manual adjustment of the position of elements of the bed or motor controlled positioning of elements of the bed. The present invention is particularly concerned with motor controlled adjustable beds.
Previously known motor controlled adjustable beds have been able to attain a variety of positions for an occupant of the bed. However, the range of positions has been somewhat limited. By way of example, it has been possible to attain at least limited lifting of a head portion of an adjustable bed, so as to raise the head of an occupant toward a sitting position. Similarly, it has been possible to attain at least pivotal movement between foot and thigh portions, so as to accommodate bending of the leg of an occupant. Finally, it has been possible to move such a bed to particular predetermined positions which may be indicated for medical reasons, such as a Trendelenburg or reverse Trendelenburg position. However, such movements, when available, are both somewhat limited in scope and may require significant space around the adjustable bed.